The Ultimate Test
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: The entire organizationXIII was split into pairs, some of the pairs will be tested; others will not. Demyx and Zexion dont have to test, so Demyx wants to try something. Zemyx! Rated T for mild affection of LoooOve For- Your-Gothic-Angel!


***Sigh* I apologize sooo many times to you, Your-Gothic-Angel. I told you like FOREVER ago I would post this story…. **

**I have been unbelievably sick, and before that I broke my pinkie and I couldn't type very fast because my pinkie was all disoriented….**

**So anyone else excited about BIRTH-BY-SLEEP coming out (tomorrow) the 7****th****? ME ME ME ME ME ME! *Ahem* on with the story….**

**Disclaimer- If I owned KH this is how it would be, enjoy.**

"I'm boooorrreeed Zexy." The frohawk boy complained, latching onto the slate haired boy; who sighed dramatically. He decided to ignore said boy for now, after all they were in the middle of a meeting. They were all sitting around the white room; Xemnas and Saix were in the front of the room explaining the group mission.

"So are we ALL going?" Xigbar asked from one of the couches. Luxord was shuffling his cards beside the pirate, and looked intently at the superior.

"Yes II, we are all going," Xemnas nodded and reached out to Saix, he handed I his clipboard. Luxord leaned over towards Xigbar and whispered something in his ear. The man smiled nodded, and then the two shook hands. "We will be stationed in pairs as I see fit, if I feel the pair must be tested you will know right away. I will begin reading now;" He licked one of his fingers and flipped through some of the top papers. "XIIII and IIII."

"Yeah sure, give the little girl the creepy man." Axel muttered quietly the few around him chuckled. Xion and Vexen made their way over to the portal area.

"Next are XII and XI, then XIII and VIII;" Axel and Roxas smirked and gave each other high fives before walking over to the area; Axel wrapping an arm around his blonde. Marluxia and Larxene also made their way, hand-in-hand to the gathering. "II and then X."

"Dammit!" Xigbar cried and reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of munny. "I should know better than to bet against you." Luxord just smirked and gracefully grabbed the pouch from his partner, then slipping it into his pocket. The superior finished pairing everyone else up until there was only four left. Xemnas, Saix, Demyx and Zexion. Obviously Saix would need to be with his Superior, so that left Zexion and Demyx as partners.

"YAY!" Demyx squealed and glomped VI who in turn fell to the floor.

"Demyx, up." Zexion ordered and Demyx shot up from the floor, and saluted his partner.

"SIR YES SIR!" Demyx screamed in mock obedience, Zexion opened the pair a portal and shoved Demyx in, he turned towards Xemnas who handed him the packet.

"Now VI, you're a hard worker, so don't stress too much on this; he can be quiet a handful." Zexion nodded and gave the superior a small bow and stepped into the portal behind the melodious nocturne.

They found themselves in a secluded place, not very big; about 8 feet by 8 feet. Demyx plopped down and dragged Zexion beside him. Demyx grabbed the packet and started to read. "This is the test…. Blah, blah. If you are not tested within two minutes of arriving; I have already deemed you worthy. You must stay in the pod until everyone is done." Demyx sighed and through the packet across the room, it quickly hit the wall.

"Now we wait." Zexion said stretching out, pulling his weapon out and setting the book beside him. Demyx already had pulled out his sitar and was strumming random notes. Zexion yawned and started to lean on Demyx. "If you don't stop, I'll fall asleep." Demyx giggled and set his sitar down beside himself. Around 2 minutes later Demyx turned towards Zexion.

"I guess we won't be tested." Demyx said quietly, and Zexion sat still, then nodded.

"I guess 'We have been Deemed Worthy.'" Zexion said, using his fingers for quotations, which caused Demyx to laugh.

"C-can I try something?" Demyx asked looking at the ground, his face tinted red in embarrassment.

"Anything Dem." Zexion said warily, egging his friend to continue.

"Okay." Demyx said leaning forward and pressing his lips to the Illusionist's. Zexion froze in shock, which caused Demyx to pull back quickly. "Sorry! I've always wanted to kiss you even though I knew you wouldn't like it and-"Demyx was cut off with Zexion's lips meeting his. Demyx smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his new lover's neck. Zexion leaned forward and placed his arms behind Demyx and leaned them both down near the ground. Zexion licked the bottom of Demyx's lips but then he remembered the water kid probably didn't know what Zexion met, so he bit down slightly hard on the bottom of Demyx's lip; which caused Demyx to gasp. Zexion quickly slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and roamed the boy's mouth. Their tongues raced throughout each other's mouth and Zexion strattled Demyx and started to unzip the boy's coat. He was pleased to find that the Sitar-Player only wore pants, no shirt.

He leaned down and kissed Demyx throat and removed his own gloves; letting his fingers ghost across the boy's body. His lips made their way to Demyx's ear and he licked to shell which caused the boy to moan loudly. His hand found Demyx nipple as he tweaked it Demyx arched his back off the ground and let off a loud deep moan; which caused Zexion to shudder.

Suddenly Demyx didn't think he would mind being in the organization.

**AHA! It's done! Finally! If there is any random letters or #s blame my dogs (Izzy, T, and Daisy) they thought every time I stopped paying attention to them they should walk ALL OVER my keyboard!**

**I'm still taking 1 or 2 shots so-**

**Tell me the Game, Anime, Manga, Movie ECT.**

**Pairing; unless It's a Pairing I absolutely hate, (EX. NaruSAKURA or SasuSAKURA) I will do my best, Yaoi or straight**

**Any additional information would help**

**Review my little minions!**


End file.
